Telling Pietro
by randi101
Summary: Being pregnant at sixteen is scary enough. But the thought that Pietro might leave her for it is even more frightening. (Prompt: Telling Pietro that he's going to be a father.) (Pietro x Oc) *Evan Peters*


Title:  
Characters: Pietro Maximoff x OC (Chloe)  
Word count: 966  
Rating: PG (No cursing or anything mature)  
Summary: Being pregnant at sixteen is scary enough. But the thought that Pietro might leave her for it is even more frightening. (Prompt: Telling Pietro that he's going to be a father.)

Chloe paced back and forth in her room for what seemed hours. In all honestly it probably had been around three since she had gotten the news. This is not what she wanted and if her dad found out he would be disappointed in her, and she didn't even want to think about what her mom would do. She finally stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of her bed. She glanced down at the little stick in her hands, hoping that she was seeing things and that a '-' sign would replace the one currently in front of her. It seemed that luck was not on her side this time. That ungodly pink plus sign stood proud where it appeared. To others the pink sign would normally mean, 'Congrats! Time to start a new chapter with your husband!', but to Chloe it seemed to be mocking here, telling her that this is what she gets for being reckless. She stood up and put the stick in her purse, and walked down stairs.

"Hi honey!" her dad said after seeing her. "Off to Pietro?" She had to smile at that. Pietro Maximoff was her boyfriend of about two years now. And her dad was surprisingly okay with her just getting up and heading over to his house. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house. She didn't trust her own voice around him right now, for fear of breaking down and telling him before Pietro. She reached his house in no time, seeing as he just lived down the street from here. She glanced at the welcome mat that Pietro had worn down in a matter of days. She smiled and knocked on the door. Once his mom saw her she just smiled and let her in.

Chloe walked down the stairs to Pietro's basement bedroom. She took note at how he was playing pong with himself again. He was so engrossed in the game that he hadn't heard her come down the stairs. She took this chance to tip-top over to him and blow in his ear. She laughed and jumped back when he jumped about eight feet into the air and whipped around to see her. She stopped laughing and gave him a sheepish grin while holding her hands up in surrender.

"I couldn't resist, you were so focused." She let out another laugh at his annoyed face.

"I bet." The next thing she saw was a blur of silver and before she had time to react, Pietro had her pinned down to the couch. "You know, that's the third time you've done that. I think you're making it a habit." He gave her a smirk, which she returned.

"What can I say, it's not easy to sneak up on the world's fastest human being." She leaned up and captured his lips with her own. She had almost forgotten the reason she had come here until his hand slid up her shirt. Once she remembered her mission she gently pulled away from him and maneuvered them to where she could sit in his lap. He gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She wouldn't meet his eyes and that caused him to worry. "Chloe, you can tell me anything, you know that so what it is? Is it your mom again?" She just shook her head and tears started to pool in her eyes. Pietro cupped her face with his hands. "Please tell me." He whispered to her. She closed her eyes and the words just spilled from her mouth.

"I'm pregnant. Were going to have a baby Pietro." He froze. She waited a few moments to see if he would say anything, when he didn't that's when she got scared. "Please say something." She quietly pleaded. He gently pushed her off his lap.

"It can't- I mean we- It was just one time." He seemed to be talking more to himself than her, and it was clear to see that he was scared as well. He finally looked over at her, an uncharacteristic-like frown on his face. "Are you sure?" he whispered so softly that she wasn't even sure if she heard him correctly. He just turned away and stared forward, his mouth agape. How was he going to tell his mother? Did she intend to keep it? How was he going to raise it? He was a kleptomaniac who had a rap sheet with the local police, how would he be able to get a job? He had almost forgotten Chloe was here until he heard the front door slam.

"Pietro?!" His mother called down, then appeared at the top of the stairs, "What happened, why did Chloe leave the house crying?" He never answered her but used his speed to catch up to her.

"Chloe!" he called grabbing her arm and pulling her close. "I'm sorry." He repeated over and over while stroking her blonde hair. "I was scared- and I just didn't know how to react, but I promise I will help you raise the baby, I will do everything I can to help, and I want to stay with you, I-"he was cut off by Chloe giving him a quick kiss to shut him up. When he looked at her she still had tears in her eyes, and he quickly wiped them away with his thumb. No words were spoken for a while as the two just stood there in each other's embrace.

"Thank you, Pietro." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you to." He whispered into her hair.

"How are our parents going to react when we tell them?" She asked him. Pietro froze and glanced down at her, for the second time today he was speechless.


End file.
